


In The Wee Small Hours

by twistedrunes



Series: George [6]
Category: Peaky Blinders (TV)
Genre: Bath Sex, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 09:11:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16951158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twistedrunes/pseuds/twistedrunes
Summary: “Ollie. My place. Yeah? Too late to be bothering with the guest house.“ Alfie instructs, his fingers continuing to charm the sensitive skin of your thighs. You keep your eyes shut, your head rolling back against the seat as the car meanders its way through the quiet streets.





	In The Wee Small Hours

Alfie lifts you easily and carries you to the car. You have no shoes. They, along with your dress had been taken away by Ollie. As Alfie carried you the short distance to the car you snuggle against him. His warmth seeping into your flesh. You had bathed in the freezing water of the facilities in the distillery. Alfie joining you once you had washed your body to help you with your hair and to ensure you hadn’t missed anything. Looking you over he had been efficient and methodical with none of the playful tender touches you had enjoyed earlier in the evening. You sigh, lamenting the absence of his warmth as he sets you in the car. You settle down in the corner, pulling your coat more tightly around yourself.

Fortunately, Alfie and Ollie were far more experienced than you in what to do in the aftermath of a bloody murder. Your plan had only taken you as far as the act itself. You had put no thought into what should happen after. It occurred to you that as someone who had now killed three people you should probably start learning how to clean up your own mess. You would talk to Arthur when you got home you decided. You wince as you consider how you would raise such a topic with him, a man who thought the only time you had killed was an act of heroism and marksmanship saving his nephew and brother.

Cold settled on you like a shell. Hardness on the outside to contain the hot, pounding of your insides, still surging with adrenaline. You tug at your jacket again. Jerking as the fabric pulled at your frozen nipples, sending a bolt of electricity directly to your clit. Alfie casts a sideways glance at you and you close your eyes not wanting to betray yourself. You cross your legs trying to suppress the throbbing in your centre. Again the fabric of your coat slides over your skin, this time your upper thigh, setting your nerves on fire. You press your legs together more firmly unable to stop the low “ugh” from sounding in your throat as the car vibrates over the uneven cobblestones. You jerk again as Alfie’s fingers grasp the edges of the coat, pulling them closed over your thighs. A single finger sliding through the gap to skim over the skin of your upper thigh.  

“Ollie. My place. Yeah? Too late to be bothering with the guest house.“ Alfie instructs, his fingers continuing to charm the sensitive skin of your thighs. You keep your eyes shut, your head rolling back against the seat as the car meanders its way through the quiet streets. The car comes to a stop and Alfie is out of the car before you can open your eyes, opening the door and drawing you into his arms and carrying you up the stairs. Ollie already has the door open before you get there and Alfie carefully lowers you to your feet before turning his back to you to bark instructions at Ollie for the morning. You pay no attention to his words as your fingers trace teasing circles across Alfie’s shoulders while he speaks.

Alfie slams the door closed and you pull his face to yours kissing him hard before he has even turned around fully.  

“What ya doing there lass?” He asks, hands gripping your face and gently pulling you from him.

You lean forward, rubbing your hand over his groin, lips pressing against his ear “I just wanted to thank you.”

Alfie takes your hands in his, stopping your explorations. “Yeah love. Gangsters don’t really go in for that kind of thing.”

You look at him raising an eyebrow “Thank you’s or sex?”

Alfie laughs “Thank you’s.” His eyes dancing with good humour, and suddenly the man whose company you had enjoyed over the last few days is back “But ain’t never had sex with another gangster either.” He continues to chuckle.

You take a step back in surprise “I’m not a gangster.”

“Like fuck!” Alfie splutters looking at you in disbelief, eyebrows nearly meeting his hairline. “You’re a Peaky fuckin’ Blinder fer starters. Ya know, I thought Tommy had gone a little soft when I saw you with the cap on.” He admits “But what ya did tonight. Fucking Gangster.” He looks at you with admiration in his eyes. “You had hardened men pissing in their pants. Yeah? You’re like the fucking wrath of God.”

“But,” you begin moving closer again, your hand rubbing against Alfie’s chest.

Alfie shakes his head and takes your hand leading you into the sitting room. Guiding you to sit next to him on the small love seat. You clutch your coat in your fist trying to maintain some degree of modesty now Alfie seems to have cooled. “Is this ‘cause ya want to? Or ‘cause ya think ya owe me something?” He asks, eyes searching your face for answers.

You sit back in the chair, unsure. Alfie turns side on to face you, his arm resting on the back of the chair. His fingers working the whiskers around his mouth. “’Cause if ya only doing it ‘cause ya think ya owe me something, I’m not interested.” His eyes continue to search your face looking for any signs of a response. Your cheeks start to burn with embarrassment and you turn away, realising you’ve made an idiot for yourself. Alfie slides closer to you, his arm resting on the seat behind you, while his other hand rests lightly on your knee. He manages to completely envelop you, while hardly touching you. “But if it’s something you want, right,” you look up at him, finding you need to concentrate because your blood is pounding in your ears “then I’m happy to oblige.” He gives you a rakish wink.

You shake your head wishing for the ground to open up and swallow you down into hell. It would have to be less painful than this. You cover your face with your hands, groaning into them “Oh God. A pity fuck?”

“Fuck no!” Alfie exclaims “Fuck! I would’a taken ya in the back of the car!” He insists before his voice softens “But you’ve not had good experiences, have ya love?” His fingers caress the insides of your wrists coaxing your hands away from your face. “I’m a fucking bad man. Yeah?  But I don’t sleep with women who don’t want it. Right?” He leans forward, tenderly kissing your forehead. “How about you have a bath and a think hey?” He suggests. You nod mutely. Standing, he wraps his hand around yours and leads you up the stairs to the bathroom.

Alfie has a bath prepared for you in minutes, steam filling the room with the warm musky scent of his bath oil. You lean against the door watching him work, your hands tucked in the small of your back. You notice Alfie’s furtive glances at you, and realise your coat is hanging open again. You make no attempt to resolve the situation. He clears his throat and leans across the tub to turn off the taps.

“So, I’ll leave you to it.” He says hand stretching out past you towards the doorknob. You slide across, his knuckles to bumping against your stomach. Both of your breaths’ catching as your skin meets. Alfie leans into you, his free hand pressing into the door, thumb gliding over your hip bone. Your hands travel over his chest, exploring the taut muscles.

“Stay.” You whisper into his chest.

“Mm?” Alfie enquires

You look up, holding his eye.  “I want you to stay.” Your fingers already frantically working the buttons of his shirt to reveal more of him to you. In moments you are tugging the fabric from his trousers and pushing the crumpled mass over his head. Alfie takes over when you have exceeded your reach and throws the shirt towards the chair in the corner. Neither of you paying it any mind once it has left his hand. Your hands roam over his chest, back, shoulders and arms revelling in the strength you find there. As if reading your mind, Alfie’s hands grip your ass and lift you up the door, your legs wrap around his waist. You moan deeply as the warmth of his abdomen presses against you and your eyes flutter as you roll against him. Alfie’s face is buried in your cleavage, planting hungry kisses along your sternum.

Arms wrapped around his neck, your fingers work through his hair, clenching handfuls as his mouth and whiskers ravage your chest. Alfie wraps his arm around your waist freeing his other hand to pull your face to his. You kiss hungrily, each eager to taste the other, tongues writhing, teeth pulling on lips. Pushing his weight against you, Alfie’s mouth works along your jaw and down your neck. You gasp, palms pushing against Alfie’s shoulders as you try to escape the shocking pleasure of his mouth sucking on the sensitive crease between your neck and collarbone, toes curling as your movements allow his growing member to press against you.

“Fuck.” You sigh as his mouth releases you and your forehead drops to press against his.

Alfie’s eye’s hold yours dancing with delight. “Bath first.” He instructs pulling you away from the door and sliding you down his body as he moves you next to the bath. The firmness of his cock presses against you and results in you both gripping the other tighter. He releases you and you breathe deeply suddenly feeling you could get air in your lungs for the first time that night. Alfie coaxes your coat from your shoulders, folds it carefully and hangs it over the back of the chair.

Returning behind you, a flurry of featherlight kisses rain down across the tops of your shoulders. The contrast of his soft, wet lips and his scratchy, dry beard making your knees buckle. Alfie’s hand splays across your abdomen, holding you to him.  His fingers find the hard knot of scarred skin to the left of your belly button, lightly following the twisted paths. His kisses turn to muttered curses.

You squirm a little in an attempt to move his attention away. He responds immediately, spinning you in his hands, before catching your face and pressing his forehead against yours “Promise you’ll stop me.” He implores. You return his gaze not understanding his request. Alfie kisses the tip of your nose, and the centre of your forehead, before pressing his forehead to yours again “Only what you want. Only what you like.” He purrs against your lips. Eyes continuing to search yours, suddenly you understand his hesitation.

He doesn’t want to hurt you. You slip your arms around his neck, crushing your lips against his chest “I promise.” You murmur.

Alfie’s mouth returns to your neck, your head falls back and you tug at his hair mumbling obscenities. You feel Alfie’s mouth turn in a smile while his hands meet in the middle of your back, deftly undoing your bra and sliding the straps over your shoulders. You release his neck and drop your hands, the bra falling between you. Alfie’s hands are already on your hips, carefully guiding your panties over your rump and again you let them drop to the floor. Alfie’s arms engulf you again and he lifts you easily into the bath, lowering you slowly. His arms dipping into the water with your torso, he kneels beside you.

Alfie plucks the sponge from the end of the bath, dunking it in the water, he begins to rub it over your shoulders. It glides over your skin with the help of the bath oil, you pull your knees to your chest and lean forward as Alfie continues down your back. He mutters again finding the network of intersecting scars, covering your back like a demented spider’s web. A mixture of Russian, English and Yiddish curses flowing easily from his mouth. He places soft kisses on the knots of your spine as his beard and mouth float over your skin. Finished with your back he plunges the sponge into the water and wrings it out over your shoulders, the water cascading over your body as if washing away the past hurts. He moves to the other end of the bath, gently lifting your foot and extending your leg, using long languid strokes he washes both legs. Dropping his head to kiss the insides of your ankles, he watches you intently as his mouth travels to your knee. His strokes and kisses stop there and you moan in disappointment. He playfully bops your nose and whispers for you to be patient. He repeats the process on your arms. This time his kisses trailing from your fingertips to your shoulders. He sponges your chest, fingers trailing deliciously around the outside of your breasts. Your back arches trying to push your tingling flesh into his hands. But Alfie chuckles deeply and moves the sponge to your stomach.

You trail your wet fingers down his chest to his abdomen, and into the waistband of his pants. Water dripping from your arm to the floor. Alfie continues determinedly smoothing the sponge over your stomach. You quiver as the back of his hand brushes against the top of your thigh. You roll over, grabbing the edge of the bath in your hands, your chin resting between them. “Alfie, get in the bath.”

Alfie sits back on his heels. You kneel in the tub leaning over and tugging at the fastenings on his pants. They open and you slip your wet hand into his breeches. His hand reaches out and grabs the edge of the bath. You slide your hand along his length and you both shiver. You rest your face against the edge of the bath “Alfie, get in the bath.” You repeat.

Alfie’s legs slide along yours, settling himself behind you. His arms wrapping around you, pulling you back against him. You squirm as his beard scrapes across the skin of your neck, again causing another cascade of obscenities from your mouth. “Kissed your mother with that mouth did you?” Alfie teases gently.

You hang your head back against his shoulder, looking up at him “No.” You wink. “But if you’re lucky, I might kiss you.” Alfie grins and drops his mouth to yours, sucking and biting your lips. His hands rising over your ribs and around your breasts. You arch your back, fingers digging into the muscles of his thighs. You feel Alfie harden and twitch against your buttocks. He groans as you relax back again trapping him between your bodies. You arch again as Alfie rolls your nipples between his fingers. You slip your hand between you grasping Alfie’s member loosely, using the water to lubricate the pumping of your hand. This time Alfie groans, you feel it rise up through his chest, rattling you along with him as he presses his teeth down on your shoulder. You place your hand over his, working your fingers between them as you direct his hand down between your legs. His fingers float over the inside of your thighs, tracing long languid lines towards your centre. Alfie gently removes your hand from his cock and interlocks your fingers with his, pushing against your stomach, holding you against him. He pulls you up his body so your head hangs back over his shoulder. He wiggles his fingers in the water, agitating it so it pulses against your outer lips. Your legs and mouth part in unison. Alfie turns his head, kissing your temple as he traces one finger along your slit. Your free hand flies to the edge of the bath gripping it tightly.

Alfie repeats the motion. Your hips twitch and you use the bath edge to pull yourself onto his finger. Grunting in satisfaction as his digit opens you. You pull his other hand to your mouth and kiss the back of his hand and his fingers as he lazily explores you. His finger glides around your clit. You reach behind you, fingers digging into the strong muscles of his neck. A second finger joins the first, sliding around your clit, skimming the edges of your depths. You plant your feet on the floor of the bath, giving you better leverage to push against his fingers. “God.” You moan as he finally brushes your clit. You suck his index finger into your mouth, tongue swirling around it. Alfie hisses in your ear and sucks at your neck as he slides a finger inside you. “More.” You demand hungrily around his finger. He slips a second into you and uses the heel of his hand to keep pressure on your pearl. You grind against his hand, panting interspersed with soft groans and sighs.

You’re oblivious to the water sloshing around you as you get lost in the pleasure of Alfie’s hands. He presses his fingertips against your g-spot, working small circles with the fingers of one hand while the other mimics the motion against your clit. You’re lost within yourself, aware only of the heat growing within you reaching out along your limbs and driving all thought from your mind. Alfie’s fingers change from swirling to light vibration and you cry out as your orgasm washes over you in waves. Alfie’s fingers keep working until you collapse against him, head rolling against his chest. Only minor twitches continuing as he releases you momentarily before wrapping his arms around you. Your muscles, feel like liquid and you melt into him. Your eyes flicker open and you see Alfie’s mouth hanging open in amazement. You smile shyly. Alfie brushes the limp, wet hair from your brow, before kissing you gently “You 'right love?” He asks between kisses.

“Yeah, Alfie. I’m 'right.” You reach up caressing his cheek.

“Well, that’s good. ‘Cause my bathroom fucking ain’t” He says clucking his tongue. You sit up slightly looking over the edge of the bath to see the floor covered in water.

Your hand flies over your mouth “Oh Alfie. I’m so sorry.” You giggle.

“Well, I’m not. That was fucking phenomenal.” He smiles broadly, fingers smoothing the wayward whiskers around his mouth.  He pulls your hips back against him again. Fingers trailing languid patterns over your skin as he waits for your breathing to clam. “Ever been with someone just ‘cause you wanted to?” He asks unexpectedly, but not unkindly.

You blink, surprised by his question. Caught off guard you answer “Once,” you nod “with George.” You close your eyes. “He was a virgin.” You add, again surprising yourself, realising Alfie knew more about you than any other person on earth. You rub your hand along your shin unconsciously and smile fondly remembering George’s awkward attempts at oral sex and his disappointment when things were over quicker than he had hoped. But it had been beautiful and loving and sweet. The memory a sanctuary you frequented when other man lay on top of you rutting like pigs.

“Did you love him?” Alfie continues his line of questioning.

You sigh “Yeah. I think I did.” You roll slightly so you can look up at him. “We were so young.” You sigh. “I miss him. I wonder what would have been different.” You think back to the events of the last night and wonder if George would still recognise you as the girl he left.  “But I can’t imagine myself in a house with two kids either.”

Alfie pulls you close again “No sweetie, I can’t imagine that either.”

\----------------

You wake in the morning to the gentle sounds of Alfie shuffling around the bedroom. Rolling over you look up at him with bleary eyes, observing he was half dressed. Noting the quality of the light you realise it must still be early and you’re surprised Alfie is up and about; Your lovemaking had been vigorous and had continued well into the early morning.   
“What’s wrong?” you manage.   
“Ollie’s here,” Alfie replies.  
“Do you ever let the poor boy sleep?” You ask rolling back over the pulling a pillow over your head.   
You hear Alfie’s soft chuckle and then the click of the lock and he’s gone.

You wake again sometime later as Alfie sets a cup of tea on the bedside table. “For you” he nods.  
“Ta.” You sit up, pulling the sheet up over your chest and take your first sip. The man makes good tea you note.   
“Ollie brought ya clothes. They’re in the spare room, across from the bathroom when you’re ready.” He tosses a robe over the foot of the bed “So you can get there unmolested.” He winks leaning in the doorway “Tommy’s coming up today to finish the deal and take you home.” He begins.   
“Best get going then.” You hold the sheet to your chest as you reach down and grab the robe, pulling it around your shoulders and fastening it without exposing yourself to Alfie.   
“About Tommy, what are you planning on telling him about last night?”  
“Not a fucking thing.”  
“Right then. Not a fucking thing.” Alfie repeats.

Wrapping your bindings around yourself, you hear the front door close and faint rumblings of male voices downstairs. Must be Ollie here again you think. Wincing as you twist and find another muscle objecting to your recent activities. Your brow furrows as you hear the voices get louder and the sound of angry feet on the stairs. You pull your gun from the holster and point it to the door. It flies open to reveal a dishevelled Tommy and a red-faced Alfie.   
“What the fuck are you doing here?” Tommy demands, paying no heed to the gun pointed at him.   
“What the fuck am I doing here?” You repeat incredulously “What the fuck are you doing here?”


End file.
